Winter Wonderland
by MALEC alice in zombieland TID
Summary: THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF WINTER WONDERLAND BY Mickienotthemouse! I'm continuing this because this is an awesome story and I was devastated when Mickienotthemouse wouldn't continue it!(their sum)Raven and Red X get pushed down a mountain by accident and are now forced to live with each other for a night in a cave. How Raven handle Red X? And how will Red X charm Raven? RedxRaexRob
1. Chapter 1

Chapters 1-7 are called Winter Wonderland by Mickienotthemouse

s/3345779/1/Winter-Wonderland

Raven and Red X get pushed down a mountain by accident and are now forced to live with each other for a night in a cave. How Raven handle Red X? And how will Red X charm Raven? RedxRaexRob My first Teen Titans story! Please Review! Chapter 6 is up people!

-1Disclaimer: I live in parallel universe where I own Teen Titans! No, I'm just kidding

The Teen Titans were up in the most rustic region of Rocky Mountains there had been a reported sighting of Red X. None of them had a clue why Red X would be out in the Rocky Mountains in the middle of winter. Beast Boy had suggested that maybe Red X just wanted to do some serious snow boarding. Unfortunately Robin, being his way-too-serious self, banished the idea. Red X _had_ to be up to something.

Robin dragged his team up the mountain for two hours straight before Beast Boy started complaining.

"Dude! We've been walking forever already! Can't we take a break?" Robin quickly turned around to face his green-skinned friend. He was about to tell him off about complaining when he saw that Starfire and Raven were sitting on a log massaging their sore ankles. Robin sighed, they had been walking a long time. He announced to everyone,

"All right team, we'll take a thirty minute break, but after that we have to keep moving." Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire nodded in agreement.

It was getting dark so Cyborg set up a heating lamp in the middle of their very temporary camp. He looked around at his friends. Beast Boy was trying to heat the tofu that he brought over the lamp. _Only Beast Boy would bring tofu to the Rocky Mountains_ thought Cyborg. He turned his gaze over to Robin he was scouting the area for Red X and any other sign of danger. He took things way seriously and everyone knew it. Cyborg shook his head and looked the two girls. Starfire was keeping as close to the fire as possible and Raven was sitting a few feet away from the rest of the group. She was meditating like she always did. Cyborg smiled, his and Raven's relationship as friends had grown a lot since they spent time rebuilding the T-car. Since then he always thought of her as his little sister.

Suddenly he heard a noise. It came from behind them somewhere. Everyone seemed to notice. It was a soft rustling noise that ordinary human would be able to hear, but the last time any of them checked, none of they weren't ordinary humans.

Robin signaled to his team that he would see who or what was causing the noise. "Wait here guys, I'll check it out." Raven got out of her meditative pose and was ready to fight. Cyborg had his sonic blaster was set at a low setting. Starfire's eye's turned a green hue and Beat boy was ready with his shape shifting. After Robin entered the wood where they heard the noise it was only a few moments until they heard a yelp coming from his direction.

"Robin!" Sarfire cried out to her friend. She kicked off from the ground and started flying as fast as she could towards the direction the yelp came from. The others raced off after her.

They hadn't gone to far when Starfire stopped, she was on the verge of tears when she saw the sight of Robin lying face down in the mud. All of the titans rushed over to their leader.

"Are you okay, man?" Asked Cyborg to Robin with a worry in his expression and voice. Robin stirred. He lifted his head to meet Cyborg's face. "Yeah, I think so." Cyborg helped his leader on his feet.

"Friend Robin? What could have happened to make you fall face-first into the mud?" Robin's eyes widened and he was suddenly very alert.

"It was Red X! I saw him and he attacked me from behind." Just then there was that faint sound again. It was a little louder than the one before it, but it was still quiet. It grew louder….and louder…..and louder…until all was silent.

Raven was trying to find the thing that was making the noise but it was moving to fast, every time she was close to having a lock on it she would lose it finally she the location of the thing making noise. It was exactly five feet above them. Raven quickly looked up to see the one and only, Red X. If his mask wasn't covering his face there would've been a cocky smirk on his face. Raven could feel it. The mere sight of him infuriated her. Raven's hands started glowing a dangerous looking black and pulled a tree out of the ground to throw at him. Unfortunately, Red X jumped out of the way of the tree trunk and landed in front of the titans.

"Hey kids! Did you miss me?" Robin gritted his teeth. He hated the way X talked. Always so overly confident and cocky. Even a simple statement like that made his blood boil.

"What do you want X?" Red X leaned himself up against a tree. He rubbed his chin, pretending to think about Robin's question.

"I don't know, Chicken Wing, did you ever think I was just up here to check out the conditions for snowboarding?" Robin took out his bo out of this belt.

"I'm not kidding, X, tell me what you're doing here." Red X shook his head. The Boy Wonder was hopeless.

"I'm not inclined to answer your question because unless I say that I'm doing something illegal, which I'm not, then you're not going to believe me." Robin had, had enough he took a breath so he could utter his favorite statement…

"Titans go!" More out of habit than motivation to actually defeat the criminal in front of them, the rest of the titans went booking towards the thief.

Starfire soared above Red X and shot her Star bolts at the criminal. X dodged them with ease, and threw an 'x' at her so that she was pinned to the tree. He gave a little wink at her then moved on.

Beast Boy had changed into one of his personal favorite animals, the giant green gorilla. He came up from behind Red X, thinking that he was being very stealthy, and tried hammering his green, giant fists into the thief. Red X quickly stepped out of the way and threw his personal favorite 'x' at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was then stuck in a puddle of red goo that had poured out of the 'x'.

"Dude! How many times am I going to fall for that one?" Red X looked at him and shook his head.

"At least a few more times, Grass Stain." Raven decided to move in next. She pulled branches off trees and used them as her weapons. She quickly realized that he dodged them without much force. Her hand-to-hand combat wasn't that good, but if she could possibly sneak up behind him and use the element of surprise she might have a chance. She evaporated into the ground using her magic.

Red X looked all around him. _Dang, were did that Goth chick go?_ he thought to himself. X was officially creeped out. He didn't like sneak attacks if he was the one using them, then that was okay, but if it was some crazy chick with anger management issues then he didn't like, not at all.

A black pool of mystic energy circled the ground behind him. Raven erupted out it and started throwing every punch and kick she could muster. Red X was glad that she wasn't very in combat, at least now if she used her powers he would be ready. At least he hoped. Every Thursday there was a little get together all the local villains attended. He heard stories about the dark girl from Doctor Light. The last thing he wanted to do was make her ticked and use that creepy dark magic she had used that night on that pathetic excuse for a villain, Doctor Light.

Raven continued throwing punches at X, while he kept dodging. Robin decided to jump in and help Raven out. The picked up a rather large branch and threw it and Red X.

There are two unfortunate things in this situation. One is that Red X and Raven were fighting right besides the edge of a rather steep hill. The second one was that the log did hit Red X, but Red X was so shocked by the fact that a log was hurtling towards him, that he grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her with him. The log rolled down the hill in one fluid motion.

Robin's jaw dropped as he saw his friend disappear a log rolling full speed from the top of a two hundred foot hill with one of their worst enemies, Red X.

Raven tried to pull away from Red X. But as they picked up speed she found that she had her hands clasped tight around his shoulders and he was doing the same. They held on to each other for dear life as the log they were on slid fast down the steep hill.

After about what seemed like hours of falling they came to a graceful stop at the bottom. Raven took a couple of deep breaths to tried to regain her composure then realized that Red X had both his arms completely around her small frame tightly holding on to her she tried to pull away but he kept her there.

"Let go of me." Raven said this as calmly as she could. Red X looked at her with his skull mask. Raven knew that behind the mask he had a smug but questioning look.

"Why?" Raven couldn't believe his remark. What human in his right mind would ask such a stupid question.

"Oh I don't know, I might just feel a little uncomfortable about being at the bottom of an extremely steep hill in the embrace of a criminal." Red X shrugged at this very sarcastic remark.

"What's you point?" Raven shook her head and looked away from the masked villain and tried pulling away again. Red X chuckled in her attempts and let go.

"All right, doll face, have it your way." He stood up from the log and looked up at the sky. There were storm clouds. They were moving in fast. He turned back to face Raven who was also helping her self up. "Okay, we have two choices, we could one, stay here and freeze to death. Or two, go up a little ways to the cave I was staying in before I decided to give your team a run for they're money."

Raven was picking the snow out of her hair. What she really wanted to do was wait for Robin to come down and get her. She knew that if she tried flying in this weather she would get as far as a snow man on a one hundred degree black top. She sighed.

"I'm going to be stuck in a cave with you all night, aren't I?"

 **A/N: Sorry I only have one chapter! I'll update soon I promise! Now review! Right now!**

Prev Next

-1"I'm going to be stuck in a cave with you all night, aren't I?" Red X turned back to face Raven. He was smiling underneath his skull mask.

"Looks like it, Sweet Thing, now are you coming or are you going to stay here and freeze to death." Raven looked at him uncomfortably at him when he called her his little pet name for her. He smirked and shook his head and kept walking. This was going to be an interesting night. After Raven realized that he had continued to walk Raven regained herself and kept started to follow.

The walk to the cave shouldn't have taken them too long, only about ten minutes actually. But its amazing what the chilling to the bone wind, ice and snow can do to people to slow them down. So it took them about a half an hour. Finally, when they reached the cave, Red X lifted up the wall of tree bark that he had used for an entrance, over his head so that Raven could walk in. Red X then put the bark wall in one hand and swept Raven a deep bow.

"Ladies first." Raven crossed her arms refusing to look at X while ducking her head so that she could get inside the cave.

It was more spacious in the appeared -to -be -little cave than one might've imagined. There was even a small fire burning In the center. Red X came into the cave and sat down next to the fire. Raven just stood there with her arms crossed feeling very uncomfortable being in the same room with one of the Titans' enemies. Red X seemed to sense her discomfort.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit down, take a load off!" Raven sat down, sitting as far away from Red X as half -humanly possible. Red X started twiddling his thumbs. "So, where are you from?" He asked Raven this as politely as he could. No need to offend her while the night was young. Raven looked over at X. Her face held no sign of emotion.

"Why do you want to know?" Red X simply shrugged his shoulders while he repositioned himself so that his back was leaning against the stone cold wall.

"Well, I don't know that much about you and seeming as we're going to be stuck here pretty much the whole night we might as well have some conversation starters." Raven heaved a sigh. There was no way she was going to tell _Red X_ where she grew up or where she came from. Her own friends didn't even know those things about her.

"Okay then, where did **you** grow up?" Red X grinned. He saw what she was trying to do. She was trying to turn the tables on him. Use Reverse psychology. He wasn't falling for it. Not at all.

"Alright I get your point." He crossed his arms and looked away from her. Raven crossed her legs and began chanting her mantra.

After about a half an hour neither of them said a word, unless you count Raven's meditating. Red X became very bored. He looked over at Raven who was sitting in her signature meditation pose. He stared at her. He had never quite gotten a good look at the Goth girl. She had never seemed to him as something worth looking at. However, now that the blaze of the fire hit her body just right so that it illuminated the shadow covering her face, he could truly see that she was quite the catch. He continued looking over his temporary roommate. He noticed that her cloths didn't look very comfortable. As he pondered this a question came into his mind. A question that needed to be asked.

"Do you wear a bra under your leotard?" Raven fell hardly on to the stone floor out of shock. She dragged herself up from the floor. She stared long and hard at the villain before her. Had she heard correctly? She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you if you wore a br-" Raven cut him off before he could answer.

"No, there's no need to repeat the question. Why the hell do you want to know?" Red X shrugged.

"I don't know, the question just sorrta popped into my head." Raven backed into the stone wall behind her as far as the laws of reality would allow. Who did this perverted sicko think he was? The only thing she could think to do was ignore him.

Red X could see by the way Raven turned her head away that she was going to try to ignore him. He smirked. This was going to be fun. Play a couple of games with the titans' Goth chick and the rest of the night would start to look up. He hoped. No wait, he knew! He had a way with girls. No female could resist him!

Raven was still looking pretty scared, it was the first sign of emotion that she had shown all night. She never took her eyes off the thief. He took a little high-tech looking container from his belt he threw it onto the floor and it instantly turned into a sleeping bag. He looked over at Raven who was still up against the wall. He shook his head and smirked this was going to be all too easy. He was about to put his little game into action.

"You know, I noticed you don't have anything to sleep in." Raven seemed to regain her composure and took a step away from the wall.

"Was there a point in that statement?" Red X shook his head from side to side as if to say 'maybe'.

"Well its just that you don't have anything to sleep on tonight." Raven looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you trying to get at?" Red X shrugged and sat down on the sleeping bag.

"Well, I have a one person sleeping bag, but I'm sure if we huddle together close enough we'll both be able to fit." Raven was back pressed against the wall. This guy was deranged. He was, no, he couldn't be…..putting the move on her?

 **A/N Well there's chapter Two! I hope you enjoyed it! Now Review!**

-1

Red X grinned from ear to ear underneath his mask. He was surprised at how easy it was to make this titan, the gothic one at that, so flustered. He almost broke out in a fit of laughter when he saw the look on Raven's face. It was mixture of fear, detest, and a smidge of how-the-hell-am-I-going-to-get-out-of-here. Red X shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself." He laid down onto his sleeping bag and turned his back to Raven. Red X waited for about fifteen for Raven to at least to sit down, but she never did. She just stayed pressed up against the cold wall. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking into the slowly dying fire. Obviously she was in one of her meditative phases. Red X turned his body slowly, so not to attract her attention.

He let himself look over her. She was even more pretty when he could see more than just head. He took note of her nice body. Her legs were nice and long. He never told anyone this but he liked girls with long legs, he found them attractive. He looked up into her eyes. He never noticed what an exotic color they were. It was a violet blue color, and the fire shown reflections into them making her resemble an anime chick. He could see that they were deep in thought. They looked so distant. He wondered for a second what she was thinking about.

Red X quickly shook his head and looked away. There were two reasons for this. Number one: his thoughts were starting to sound like Shakespeare's writing, and number two: He would've looked awfully perverted to Raven if she caught him looking at her like that.

Red took note of her hands. Raven was rubbing them together, hoping that the friction would provided some sort of heat. Red X shook his head.

"You know I don't bite." Raven snapped out of her trance and almost fell over. She made a note to herself that when she got home she would meditate on her balance.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Raven said this in her usual monotone. Red X pushed himself onto his elbows and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey you can trust me, I promise I won't try anything on you. You just look really cold to me." Raven hid her hands underneath her cloak as if to hide all evidence of her ever being cold.

"I can't rely on you word. I bet the phrase 'inappropriate places' doesn't mean anything to you!" Red X shifted his weight so he was sitting against the wall opposite of Raven.

"You got me there, Baby Girl. Except there is one place-" Raven stopped him before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

"You know what don't go there, X, just don't go there." Red X sighed. At least they were having a conversation. Sort of.

"fine, Hot Stuff, I won't touch you in any inappropriate places if you come sit over here." Raven just stared at him for several moments, before raising her voice him.

"But that doesn't mean anything to you!" Red X raised his index finger to correct her.

"Except for-" Raven stopped him again and almost screamed. She would have screamed if it wasn't for her emotion control.

"I told you not to go there!" Red X shifted his weight onto his knees so he could lay back down.

"Fine, fine, I won't touch you in any "inappropriate places" the meaning that you made up." Red X said the 'inappropriate places' in a mock voice. Raven hugged herself. She still looked very unsure about the situation before her. Red X could see it. "Come on, mon amour, I promise I won't try anything on you." Raven looked into where his eyes would normally be. He sounded sincere. But it wasn't him that scared her right now, it more the situation. How would look if the titans found her sleeping with _Red X_?

Finally she walked over very timidly to where the sleeping bag was. Before sitting down she wrapped her cloak around her tightly, just to be sure he didn't try anything. She sat down and laid down. Red X, however, continued to sit up. He was looking down at her. He was couldn't believe he got her over here! She didn't hit him while sitting down! It was a miracle!

"Oh, and Red X?"

"Yeah, cutie? Raven smiled a malicious smile to herself underneath her hood.

"If you ever throw French words at me again I'm going to kill you." Red X sighed. And laid down next to Raven.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Raven said nothing. After about ten minutes Raven fell asleep. Red X very carefully moved his arm so that it was laying around Raven's waist. Since Raven didn't move to the touch he pulled her closer to him. She let out a small sigh at the movement. Red X smiled at her. She really was beautiful when she was asleep. He buried his face into the back of her neck. It was really warm there.

 _I'm not touching her in any 'inappropriate places'. No not at all._

 **A/N: That's French for 'My Love'**

 **Well there's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did!**

 **Sorry if it felt like I abandoned this fic. For awhile there I think I was planning on it, but I was inspired to keep going with story.**

 **If you guys have any ideas of should happen next that would be great if you told me because, quite frankly I'm running out of ideas. That's one of the main reasons for me not updating for so long.**

 **Anyway much love to all my reviewers!**

-1

Raven heaved a sigh. She would have never dreamed that a thin, one person sleeping bag would provide enough warmth and comfort to have a most needed night's rest. Raven breathed in the air. She took a guess that it was probably about five in the morning. She sighed again. She might as well get up so she could find away out of this prison. She opened she protesting eyes that were heavy with sleep and stretched out her arms. Wait a minute. Her arms bumped into something. She quickly turned herself over and came inches away Red X's face.

Raven almost let out gasp. She had forgotten that he had been next to her all night. She looked down at her waist and saw that his hand was wrapped almost tightly around her. Raven felt as though her cheeks were going to catch fie, that's how red her cheeks were. This was really awkward.

Red X let out a huge sigh and opened his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, did you sleep alright?" Raven's face went from burning with embarrassment to white hot with anger. Her eyes turned a dangerous black color and roughly removed Red X's hand from her waist.

"You pervert!" Red X looked very confused. Most girls that he had done this with seemed to like it. But this chick was different. A smug expression was replaced by the confused one. Hmm a challenge? Maybe.

Raven rolled her self away from the masked criminal and marched herself over to the door that Red X had made last night. She started to move the rock, but felt a pair of eyes wearing a whole in the back of her cloak. She let an angered, huffy sigh and turned around to face her roommate. "What are you staring at?"

Red X simply shrugged his shoulders and turned the other way. Raven put her hand on her hips, something she didn't do very often. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm getting myself out of this bad dream." Raven turned back around and started to roll the rock the blocked entrance out of her way.

Now, Raven would've walked right out of there leaving Red X in that cold, little cave while she left to join her friends around a fire in the middle of the TV room in Titans Tower, if it had not been for a teeny tiny little drawback.

As soon as Raven moved the rock a huge wall of snow met her face. Apparently it had been a pretty bad storm the night before.

Raven was a little panicky by now, of course she would never reveal it. Here she was out in the middle of nowhere, in a small cave, with one of the Teen Titans' most notorious criminals, and with absolutely no way out.

Raven heaved the rock slowly back to its original place, in front of the entrance. She couldn't believe this! This was crazy! This was maddening! She turned her head towards the criminal laying down flat on his back staring at the rock ceiling. Looking innocent enough.

Everything was set up so perfectly, it was almost as if he had planned the whole thing.

As soon as that though crossed Raven's mind, she grew even angrier, if that was even possible. But she kept a calm face and even started to fake a smile as she gracefully walked over Red X.

Red X, who had been watching her the whole time, almost laughed. This was turning just like a movie or a romance story. Things were all going according to plan, then. Perfect.

Raven sat down across from Red X. She never took her eyes off of what she believed was his face. You never really can tell, when you're talking to a guy in a mask. "Well, now what are we going to do?" Red X sat himself up from his laying position.

"Well, the way I see we're trapped in here." Raven looked at him with disbelief.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Red X fake a hurt face underneath his mask.

"Why Raven! I'm surprised at you. Calling people names is not at all lady like." Raven had nothing else to say to him. If he was going to act like a baby, she didn't want to hear his complaining. There was silence in the little cave. All except for a couple drops of condensation falling from the ceiling every few seconds.

Red X rocked back and forth in his Indian style sit. He was becoming exceedingly bored of just sitting here. He saw that Raven was meditating again. A playful smirk spread across his face as he quietly crawled over next to her.

He waited a few seconds, just to be sure she didn't notice that he was next to her. Red X reached out his hand and started playing with a lock out her hair.

Raven knew exactly what was going on she had heard him come up next to her and she felt him running his fingers through her hair. But she didn't stop him. She was afraid, she didn't even know why. Maybe it was because no one had even dared come within two yards of her. For fear that she might blow something up. She liked the feeling of his hands in her hair, so she just left him be.

Red X, since there was still no reaction, moved his face into her neck. That's when he got his reaction.

Raven jumped right out of her meditation and smacked Red X across his face. That was it. She was drawing the line and putting her foot down. Enough was enough. No more touching. "You disgusting pervert! What in Trigon's name is the matter with you? What were you thinking? That I was just going to let you do that to me?" Red X twiddled his thumbs, like a child would do when he was being scolded by his mother.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I was just bored, that's all. It won't happen again" Red X put his hand on his chest. "Scout's honor." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe that when I see it, X"

 **A/N Sorry, again for the long wait. Thank you to all my reviewers, who have sparked my imagination! You guys have given me a lot of good ideas and am planning on using most of them! Thanks guys!**

Raven walked back over to the boulder that had once been their entrance way and leaned her back against it. She looked up at the rocky, uneven ceiling of the cave _. Why me?_ She thought to herself, _why am I the one that got landed with staying in a cave with this masked freak? I mean it could've been Starfire that he dragged down with him, but no it had to be me!_ She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a bag opening. She quickly turned to face her smug roommate and saw that he held in his hands a bag of potato chips. Raven's left eye started to twitch a little. How could he eat at a time like this? Red X eyes perked up to face hers.

"Do you want some?" He asked holding the bag out for her to take. Raven let out an agitated sigh, then spoke in a calm voice.

"Where in the world did you get that bag of chips?" Red X shrugged. His shrugging was really starting to tick Raven off.

"I pulled it out of my belt." Raven looked at him strangely.

"How did you fit that large bag of chips in your small belt?" Red X lifted his mask up just enough so that he could toss a couple of chips in his mouth.

"Same way I did with the sleeping bad, Beautiful." Raven cringed on the inside.

"Okay that's enough information."

"hey, you asked a question and I gave you an answer." They sat there in silence. The only sound that could be heard was Red X munching away at his crunchy delicacies. Raven sat down, still leaning her back against the boulder. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked over in annoyance at Red X chewing the chip loudly. As soon as she looked at him it was as if she was under some sort of spell. She wasn't able to take her eyes off the criminals face. The skin that had been revealed to her was perfect and blemish free. She watched as he ate a handful of chips all in one swallow. She couldn't help but fantasize about what his eyes might look like. Were they sea foam green? Or maybe a deep blue, like Robin's?

Red X noticed her gaze. He put the bag of chips down and chuckled. "Like what you see, cutie?" Raven snapped out of her phase and quickly looked anywhere other than him. She hadn't even noticed that she had been looking at him.

"What are you talking about, X?" Red X smirked and this time it was visible, which made Raven all the more nervous.

"Come on, Beautiful, I saw the way you were looking at me. If you liked me so much all you had to do was say so!" Suddenly, the color that was left in Raven's face drained from her. How could even suggest something like that? That she liked him, hah! In his dreams.

"You wish, X!" Red X simply nodded.

"Yes I do, Love, yes I do." At this point Raven was more than a little aggravated by the nicknames that he had been giving her. Not once had he said her name. Not a single solitary time!

"Okay, Red X, this whole nickname thing has to stop. My name is not 'Hot Stuff', 'Beautiful', or 'Cutie'. My name is Raven, call me by my real name." Red X was about to respond when a voice could just vaguely be heard over head. Raven noticed it instantly as Robin's voice. She instantly got to her feet and started yelling.

"Robin! I'm down here!" she pressed her ears against the boulder, she could hear Robin yelling.

"Raven! Where are you?" _yes!_ Thought Raven _he can hear me, I'm saved!_

"I'm in a cave just below you feet!" She could hear Cyborg's laser canon blasting its way through the snow. When she heard Robin's voice again it was right outside the cave.

"Raven, are you in there?" Raven nodded her head, even though he could not see it.

"Yes, we're on the other side of this rock!" Robin paused for a minute before speaking. We? Who was 'we' exactly?

"Raven, what do you mean when you say 'we'?"

"I mean Red X is in here too." Color instantly left Robin's face. Red X was in there with her? There was no telling what kinds of things he put her through last night! Cyborg also tensed. If that creep had laid a single finger on his sister-like friend there was going to be hell to pay.

"Alright, Raven, back up a few paces, Cyborg is about to blast through." Raven did as she was told, and covered her ears with her hand to prevent her ear drums from bursting. Within seconds the boulder exploded into a million little pieces with a loud bang. Robin and the rest of the Titans rushed into the cave.

Starfire flew in and threw her arms around the dark girl. "Friend, Raven, the Red X has left you unharmed, yes?" Raven hugged Starfire for a second before pulling away. She was about to respond before Red X interrupted.

"Don't worry, Star-Chick," Said Red X standing up while pulling his mask back over his mouth. "I left her alone, for the most part." Raven huffed and crossed her arms. _That's a bit of an understatement_. She thought. Robin marched right up to Red X and stared him right in the eye.

"If you so much as touched her you're going to pay!" Red X sighed dramatically as if he were disappointed,

"Hey, Chicken Wing, why did you have to come and break up the party? Things were just starting to get interesting in here." Robin's eyes widened and pushed Red X hard into a wall.

"What is that supposed to mean, X?" Raven intervened by gently putting her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Come on, Robin, let's just go. He didn't hurt me." Red X chuckled.

"Yeah, Robin, I didn't hurt your girl." Robin glared at him,

"Fine, we'll go, but we're taking him to jail." Red X cleared his throat to get Robin's attention.

"Actually, you can't do that, Chicken Wing, I didn't break any of your silly laws."

"He's right, man," said Cyborg, "We have to let him go this time." Robin paused never letting his glared recede from Red X's skull mask. He wanted so much to put this criminal to justice, but Cyborg was right, he hadn't done anything this time. Robin sighed deeply.

"Fine, we'll leave him here." Robin let go of Red X's shoulders. "Lets move out, team." Robin stormed out of the cave and into the snowy atmosphere. The rest of the titans turned to follow their leader outside. On the way out Beast Boy started shouting joyfully.

"Dudes! Now that we have Raven back we should celebrate by having some ice cream, pizza, and tofu steak!" Raven quickly turned around to face Beast Boy.

"How about we don't and say that we did?" Raven crossed her arms and continued to follow the rest of the team. Beat Boy pouted and followed her.

"Aww come on, Raven, you've been stuck with a criminal all night. You could use some ice cream!"

"I said no, Beast Boy!"

"What if I promised that I would stop telling you jokes?"

"If only, if only, Beast Boy." Red X listened to their bickering until they were out of earshot. He looked at the spot where Raven had just been. He thought about her pretty face and stubborn personality. She didn't seem to like him as much as he would've hoped. Well that was about to change, very soon.

"Raven," He whispered feeling the sounds of her name rolling off his lips. He smirked. "I'll definitely be seeing you around."

 **A/N: smacks self in the face I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait, again! I haven't been motivated to write, lately. But now I really like where this story is going. I'm going to make this is to a love triangle between Raven/Robin/Red X and I'm seriously psyched about it! Anyway, please review!**

The Teen Titans wasted no time on getting home. Despite Beast Boy's desperate pleas to stop by the Ski lodge and order up a hot chocolate, the rest of the team simply ignored him and jumped into the T-car.

The ride home was, for the most part, a silent one. Every once and awhile you would hear Starfire's attempts at conversation or the throaty sound of Beast Boy's snoring, but other than that everyone was confined to their own thoughts.

Robin was silently fuming in the captain's chair. How could he have let something like that happen? One of his team members' had been in danger and he hadn't been able to prevent it. Robin looked out the window and watched the lights of Jump City sparkle in the moonlight. He had a million questions for Raven, and he wanted them answered now. But he knew how his dark friend was. If he were to ask her questions now the only answer he would receive would be a cold 'I don't want to talk about it.' No, he had to wait until they were alone at Titans Tower.

"" "" "" "" "' "' "' "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" '"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was about eleven o' clock at night when the Titans finally got home. Everyone was exhausted and wasted no time getting to their rooms. They bade each other quick 'goodnights' and 'don't let the bed bugs bite' before heading off to bed.

Robin had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon, he was going to get the truth from Raven even if it killed him. He hid in his room until midnight. This was the time when Raven would usually go to the kitchen and get herself some tea. On the nights that Robin had been up searching for leads on Slade, Raven always came by his room with tea to calm his nerves. Robin smiled at the memories. On those cruel nights when Robin would be under so much stress Raven would always stay and have small conversations with him. And after every one of her visits Robin would feel so much better.

Robin was bounced out of his thoughts by the swishing sound of Raven's door opening and then closing again. He waited until her footsteps were out of his earshot before opening his own door to follow her.

Robin entered the kitchen calmly. He took a few moments to scan over the rest of the room until he allowed himself to look at Raven. Raven was floating next to her brewing tea on the stove. She was wearing velvety textured yoga pants with a green spaghetti trapped tank top that came just below her waist. Robin was stunned; Raven never wore anything other than her usual cloak and leotard. Although, Robin had to admit that he had no problem with this new outfit. Raven did not turn to acknowledge Robin's appearance. She knew that he was going to be following her the moment she stepped out of her bedroom.

Robin ambled over to where Raven still had her back to him. He pulled up a chair from the kitchen's island and sat down. "I really like the new look." He said casually. Raven glanced at him slightly.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I'm just wearing it because it's the only thing Starfire got for me that wasn't pink," She said in her usual cold monotone. She hoisted herself so that she was sitting on the counter. "So what's up with you? You're usually asleep by now." Robin shifted in his chair; he had a feeling that this conversation was going to be very awkward for the both of them.

"I wanted to ask you," Robin confessed while rubbing the back of his neck. "About what happened with Red X." Raven longed for the confines of her hooded cloak, so that the red that just blossomed on her cheeks wouldn't be visible.

"Nothing happened, Robin." She mumbled, turning her head away from him. Robin crossed his arms.

"I want the truth Raven."

Raven bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. If she told him that Red X had been flirting with her the whole time he would blow his top. But she couldn't lie to him, not Robin. She had finished lying to him after they saved the world from her father. Now they held no secrets from each other. Raven even got to see Robin's true face one time when she and him were talking in his room together. If she held back the truth from him now, it could make her feel a very painful pang of guilt. Raven took a deep breath and began her story. She told him about how Red X dragged her down the mountain and they took refuge in a cave. She reflected on how she and Red X slept next to each other. And she explained how the snow trapped her inside the cave. Robin stayed silent as Raven drawled out her story. When she finally finished he stood from his chair and paced back and forth.

"It doesn't make sense," He muttered to himself, forgetting that Raven was in the room. "I thought Red X liked Starfire." Raven interrupted his train of thought.

"He told me that he only hit on her to make you jealous." Robin, suddenly remembering that Raven was there, pounded his fist into his hand.

"I _will_ protect you from Red X, Raven," He declared. Raven rolled her eyes but it went unnoticed by the Boy Wonder.

"Come on, Robin, Red X was just messing with me. It didn't mean anything. And besides, its just Red X, I can handle him on my own." Robin's face softened and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can, I'm just worried about you." Raven's face turned a deep shade of red, but she was saved by the tea kettle whistling. She quickly spun around and poured her dink into a mug.

"Thanks for your concern, Mom," She said with sarcasm while heading towards the sliding doors. "But I'm a big girl, now and I can take care of myself." Robin scratched his head.

"Alright, if you say so, Raven." Without saying another word, Raven exited through the sliding doors. Robin shrugged and went to pull a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" '"" "" "" '" '"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Raven through herself onto her bed. She knew Robin cared about her a lot, sometimes she even thought he liked her more than just a friend. But she always put that thought aside. She knew as well as everyone else around here that he and Starfire were dating. Raven shook her head. She had no time for boys she was too busy saving the city. And besides dating was a waste of time. Back in Azarath there was no such thing as 'dating' there were only arranged marriages and she left that life long before they decided who she was to marry.

Raven pushed herself onto her elbows and blew out the candle that was lit on her bedside table. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. Maybe it had something to do with the dark, masked figure that was sitting outside her window. Or maybe it was just a case of insomnia. What do you think?

 **A/N: Well, I think this update was much faster than the last one! I'm getting better! Anyway, tell me you thought of this chapter. I'm dying to hear your views on it!**

 **Could someone please explain to me the 'who' and 'whom' rule? I don't understand which one to used and when. Thanks guys, I love ya all!**

Hi!

I know you're all going to hate me for this, but this is not an update. I'm here to tell you that I am no longer continuing this story. Now before you go all ballistic and start chucking rotten fruit at me let me explain. First of all, I haven't updated this story in such a long time that I've almost completely lost interest in it. Second, I didn't think this through enough. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with the plot whatsoever.

I know there were a few of you who really liked this story, and I have one question for those people: Why? I don't understand why anyone would really like this story, its pretty badly written don't you think? Here's the deal: I'm putting this story plot up for grabs. Anyone who wants to continue with it go ahead, you can even copy and paste my other chapters, it doesn't matter to me, but if you do please let me know so that I can figure out how it ends as well! J

With much love,

Xtreme Spirit a.k.a Micaela

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **okay, this is all of** **Mickienotthemouse** **'s work, I will be going off into my own wicked imagination from this. I hopw you guys gert sucked into this as much as me! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the night in the cave, Raven couldn't sleep. It had been a week since that awful night and between fighting Cinderblock, Kitten, and Silky ate through one of Raven's cape, she was running on purely that tea that morning. She tried meditating but, just like her dreams, images of seeing Red X's arm around her waist and the feeling of Red's fingers in her hair kept intruding. And, for some reason, it wasn't the nightmarish parts awakening her. Strangely, there weren't any. It was the scary way Raven felt herself feel when remembering Red's body so close to her own.

Raven was now in the combat room, she had watched Robin as he dealt with problems with Slade making his sleep vanish, and all she had seen was him in the combat room or obsessing over the crime alerts. Right now Raven had on the same clothes Star had given her a week ago, along with black boxing gloves, standing in front of the very old and worn punching bag. Raven knew that this wasn't helping, she just couldn't stop.

She heard the doors open and felt her bond with Robin give a sudden jolt of surprise. "Raven." he says coming more into the room. "Didn't think I'd find you in here ever." He comes around the back of the bag and holds it steady for her as she punches.

"Couldn't sleep." Raven answers.

Robin gives a laugh. "That's when you normally make tea, not start randomly punching things. What kept you up?"

"Nothing." Raven answers, not wanting to divulge into her head's constant memories of that night. She had told him the story, just not her feelings behind it. Or Red.

Robin frowns. "No. Something's on your mind, I can tell it through the bond. Talk to me Raven."

Raven unleashes a sigh and stops punching. Turning around she takes off the gloves and walks to the wall. She notices her knuckles are bleeding very harshly, looks like she should stop relying on her powers so much instead of hand-to-hand. Placing the gloves on the two shelf case of dumbbells and gloves she puts up a few walls around the bond, not wanting to have robin read more into her than he has already.

She turns to the Boy Wonder. "Red X." she simply says. Watching the blood seep from her knuckles, she tries to heal them. With her energy low, though, her powers don't work that much. Her head starts to hurt a little. She's dizzy too. She puts a hand to her temple and steps, wobbly, to the left. She feels all her walls crumble down then she feels nothing at all.

Robin knows what it's like to have a villain creep into your nightmares and he instantly feels sorry for her. "Oh Rav-Raven?" his tone slips to worry as she falls to her side. He rushes over and looks for any sort of wound or dart that would have made her drop like that, so suddenly.

Robin rushes to the wall PA system Cyborg attached to the entire tower and presses for just cyborg's room. "Cy, Raven just…fainted. I'm not sure what happened but I need you to do a diagnostic on her to make sure there aren't any wounds or anything like that."

"Where are you guys?" he responds immediately.

"Training room." Robin answers and the PA goes dead.

Cyborg rushes out of his room and has enough sense to think 'What was  
Raven doing in the training room?' before he runs to the elevator.

Cyborg rushes into the room and robin motions him over to where Raven was laying, head up on Rabin's lap, on the floor. "Put her head on the floor carefully." Cyborg instructs as he pulls up the body scanning technology he downloaded into his systems the first time one of their Team fell unconscious without their knowledge of what had happened. Robin does as he was told- I guess there's a first for everything- and Cyborg hovers his arm over the length of Raven's body then back up.

He gives a laugh and looks to robin. "She's just tired, man. Get her to bed and let her rest a good day or two and she'll be fine." Robin's sign of relief was obvious. "Night bro." Cyborg says while getting up and walking to the slide doors.

"Night." Robin answers. He carefully picks up raven at the knees and back, carrying her like that all the way back to her way. As he enters her room Robin notices the instant chill. 'Either she left a window open or she just really likes freaky things.' Robin thought. He was one of those people who couldn't ever be even on the warm side of the temperature while sleeping. It was either sleep hot, or just not. He lays Raven down on top of her covers, figuring if she likes cold sleeping, blankets would kind of be the opposite of that reasoning.

As her set down her legs he noticed her bleeding knuckles and laughed a little. She needed to stop relying on her powers so much. He stepped back and looked at her. This wasn't Raven. This little, helpless girl with a slight-might he dare say-smile, on her face was not the ever fearing Raven he knew and lov-liked so much. Raven was in all blue, all the time, and she never wore a smile, except those days she was trying to make fun for the team as Trigon neared, and she always had a smart remark, a no on her lips, and a smack on the back of the head for beastboy ready at her disposal. He smiled to himself.

"Night Raven." He whispered and left the room.

Raven woke up to a light pressure on her knuckles. She stirred half awake and moved to her left, looking for the cause of the pressure. She smiled. Then gasped in horror at the sight of Red X kneeling beside her, his hand holding hers, in her room, kissing her red stained knuckles! Fully awake now she scrambled up into a sitting position, yanking her hand away from Red.

"No need for that, little bird. I could tell you liked it, you smiled right before you gasped." Yeah? And _she_ could tell he was smirking under his mask.

"Must have been dreaming it X. Now," she said slowly. "WHAT IN TRIGON'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" he looked taken aback by her sudden louden, that-she would like to note-was still to a level where no one could hear her outside of her room.

"I wanted to make sure you got out of there all right, Sunshine. And I come back here to find my little bird's been getting into some pretty nasty fights." Red supports himself on his left arm, stretching it over her legs and giving him a better view of her eyes.

"I did it to myself." Raven says and notices his arm entrapping her legs.

"Oh and why would you want to do that, Kitten?" he says rubbing his thumb playfully along the underside of her cheek. She yanks her head back and Red X decides that 'yeah, she was defiantly going to be a challenge.' "Couldn't sleep?" he asks and gets the reaction he was hoping for.

"Why would you think…what would make you believe…were you….were you _spying_ on me?" she asks in disbelief.

"No, not spying, Love. Just checking up on." His gaze moves from her eyes to her clothes. "And it's pretty good that I did, or else no one would've been here to tell you that you normally wear blue." He smirks at her sudden jerk of the covers. She pulls them over herself and he can see the faint blush of her cheeks.

"What do you want, X?" she asks and his smirk drops.

"You." He says seriously. Red looks down as to not see Raven's face. His gaze happens to fall on her legs and then he's remembering his favorite cave scenes for, what felt like, the thousandth time this week.

Raven's stunned, she knew that he had been flirting with her at the cave but she just thought it was to cause a titan discomfort. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, and closed it once more. "Got'cha, little bird." He says with a smirk.

Raven's eyes narrow. He had been joking, to test her reaction, to get an emotion out of her. She forms her powers along his body and jerks to the left, wanting to through him off her bed and out of the window. Though, as soon as she wraps her power around him, her energy dies out again. Red was sent free and her body slides back toward the bed, unconscious again.

Red X cradles her head from hitting the headboard and rests it in his lap. "I've got you." He says without the voice modifier. Raven stirs a bit in her sleep and Red has an afterthought. He smiles to himself as he whispers it.

"Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was having nightmares in her sleep. First about Trigon. Then about Slade. Then about Melchior. Trigon was taking over the city and she was defenseless. Then Slade came over and haunted Robin's brain while Raven could do nothing to stop him. She didn't even want to go into the story of Melchior. Soon Raven gasps and swung her head up. She head-butted something hard and heard an "Ow" as she fell back on something that was not her bed.

"Geez, kill a guy, why don't you." Says a voice and Raven looks up to see Red X again. She's about to slap him or something when he pushes her hands above and to the side of her head with his own. "Now. You're going to want to use your powers or slap or punch me, but let me remind you that 1; You are very weak energy wise. 2: Your knuckles hurt. And 3: I won't hurt you, I swear."

"You were just watching me sleep! Pervert!" she yells at him and tries to wiggle out of his grasp. He doesn't let her till she stops fighting him. He raises his hands slowly as if to say "Peace?" Raven sits up and looks down to see that her head had been lying in X's lap.

"Nightmares?" he asks and she shoots him a glare. He raises his hands up again. "Just asking. You were rolling around in your sleep and I was about to wake you till you head-butted me." There was something weird with his voice.

Instead of answering him she gets up. Red watches her as she goes to one of her many book shelves, pulls out a candle, and goes to the center of the floor. Lighting it, raven holds her hands over it, as if trying to warm them. She says her favorite words under her breath. "Azarath…Mentrion…Zenthos…" Her meditation is canceled out by images of the cave again, and now Red's arms holding hers down. She sighs and looks up to find Red X standing right on the other side of the candle. She gives a yelp and jumps back, knocking the candle towards her pile of books as she does so. "No!" she cries and reaches toward her books.

X follows her gaze and grabs the candle before it caught fire to the pages. He blows out the light and Raven lets out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "Thank you X." she breathes out.

"No problem, Sunshine." He says. He stress at the candle before asking. "What just happened there?"

"I told you to stop calling me nicknames X, call me by my name or say nothing at all." Raven stops to debate whether or not she should tell him what happened. Well, he did just save her books. Geez, sometimes she really hated her principles. "My meditation was interrupted."

"Oh." He says. And, for a moment, she actually thought he wasn't going to barge farther into the conversation. "By what?"

"My thoughts." Raven answers, annoyed.

"Which were…."

"Interruptions."

Red lets out an exasperated sigh. "What were your thoughts about?" he rephrases. Raven doesn't

answer. She just turns around and goes to pick up a book by her bead. Red stares in confusion for a moment before thinking of something. "They weren't…..about….me. Were they?" he asks.

Still no answer.

"Raven….?" He trails off, letting her pick up the words. He takes a step towards her form, just sitting there on the bed with the book in her hands but he can see her eye movements are just staring at a spot on the page so she doesn't have to look at him. "Were they?" he repeats.

"Maybe." She whispers ever so softly, but with Red X's super good hearing induced mask he picked it up.

"WHAT?!" he practically yells.

She whirls on him with dark eyes. "Shut it, X! The other titans will hear you." She whispers violently.

"Is that the reason you've been having nightmares?" He asks. "Are you that horrified of what happened at the cave that your powers are slipping?" He's horrified at the thought of her being _that_ disgusted with him.

"They're not nightmares." Raven says as her empath powers pick up his emotions. _Why was he horrified at her words._

"Then what are they?" Red asks frantically. "Cause if they're not nightmares, and you hate to be around me, then what the hell else could they be?"

"Their dreams, but it's the way that I feel about them that is horrifying to me! Ok!?" she takes a breath. "Geez, be a little less horrified, wont ya." She mumbles and goes back to the book.

Red X is stunned. He's not moving, he's not thinking, and he's _definitely_ not thinking about what Raven just said her feelings were. But when he does blink, relief washes from him.

His brain starts having a conversation in his head, almost like a pro's and cons list:

Voice 1: She's been thinking about you. And not in the 'I'm completely disgusted' way.

Voice 2: She did just say she was horrified of her feelings though.

Voice 1: That mean she has feelings for you though. You _have_ been thinking about her all week, too.

Voice 3: Go on, player. Make your move!

Voice 1: YES! Don't try to use words for your benefit, you'll end up cocky or embarrassed and neither are shown to impress Raven.

Voice 3: Just walk up, and kiss her you fool!

Voice 4: She'd kill you if she knew what was going through your head right now.

Voice 2: Don't you dare do it, you idiot. She'll use her fists and punch you in your face, tie you up with her powers, rethink her emotions because she was just trying to trap you to turn you into Robin. Therefore you will go to jail! Do you want to go to jail?! THINK OF THE CONSEQUINCES!

Red X ignores voice 2.


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen, Sunshine. I've been thinking about you too. But this is a bad idea because of multiple reasons. 1: When you're back to full strength you'll be hating yourself for telling me this. 2: I'm a villain while you're a Titan. 3: Boy Blunder will kill you, and me, if he finds out about us doing _anything"_ he waved his hands around to clarify anything could literally mean anything-talking, breathing, let alone kissing or further into thoughts like kissing, "without his knowledge. 4: What if you turn me into boy blunder? I can't let that happen. Jail and I don't agree very much. 5: And lastly you're simply too simple and weak right now, that means you're no longer a challenge.

But believe me, Sweet Thing, nobody wanted to kiss you as much as I did in that cave. I'm just trying to be the good guy right now." His voice had been tainted with cockiness even when he hadn't meant it to be.

Raven's anger grew with that last insulting reason. "What the hell do you mean by weak? I'm fazed out of energy, that's all. If you're so shallow you only look for a 'challenge' what the hell are you doing here?" Not surprisingly she really only was insulted by being called weak, she didn't really care Red doesn't feel anything about the cave-at least not anymore-, she wasn't ever going to act on it.

Stupid Voice number 1, words never work with Raven. Best thing to do right now, would be hop out that window and disappear without saying anything.

But when did he ever do the best thing?

"Look, Blue bird. I'm just trying to be the good guy right now. Get energy back in your system and get your emotions under control. I'll be at your disposal when you want to snuggle." Raven noted his attitude from the cave came back some more. He moves closer to the window, even putting his hand at the edge of it. "I don't bite. Well," he added as an afterthought. "I don't bite much." He says with a wink and jumps through the open window.

Red X appeared sitting with his legs dangling over a pier's edge all the way across Jump City, mentally kicking himself for the entire last part of his and Raven's conversation. He had realized it while still in her room and had started to try to rework the damage he'd done on this challenge of a girl. And yes, he knew he said she wasn't a challenge anymore, but no person is when they haven't slept for days. When she got better she may or may not still have those thoughts and feelings about him, but either way she'd never act on them.

That's what made Raven such a challenge.

"Hey Red." A voice says from behind him. He stands up and spins to see Jinx with a devilish smile on her face. Kidflash was standing right next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

Red X nods a greeting to Kid and then glares at Jinx. "What do you want Jinx?"

"Oh nothing, just checking up on my favorite villain. Is that a depression in your voice I hear?" she asks while walking around red, brushing her hands along his shoulders, sending shocks into his skin.

"Stop it, J." he says and brushes her off. She laughs and goes back to Kidflash's embrace. "What are you really doing here?"

"Just wanted to give you some information." She says with a smirk.

"What kind of information?" he asks, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, the fun kind."

"Stop playing, Jinx. What kind of information." Red is past his limit.

"I just told you, the fun kind. Oh all right." She says as she sees Red's glare sent her way. "It's about your little titan friend." Red X's eyebrows shoot up and his glare softens. Jinx laughs. "Knew you had a soft spot for her. She's not a goody-two-shoes you know. Like the rest of them." She sneers at the mention of the rest of the titans. "She's go bad blood. It's tainted."

"Give it a rest. I know you're just trying to get a rise out of me. Just go run along now, do whatever you people do in your free time." He throws a dismissive hand at her and turns back to the ocean.

"It's not a lie. It's a message." Jinx laughs before this. Red stops hallway turned. The question hangs in the air. _From who?_ "From Slade."

Red sucks in a breath then turns cocky. " _Slade_ , hunted down _you_ , just to give _me_ a message." He barks out a laugh.

"His said he needed to get his favorite villain a message. It would've been me, but since I turned hero his opinion change." Her shoulders raise as if to say 'You know….I'm better than you.' "Be careful Red, you might get sucked in just to find that out can't get out." She smiles, waves her fingers, and turns away.

Creating an earthquake then leaving it at its most damaged state.

That's Jinx.

 **Just to let you know, this is pre Birthmark and right now the titans think Slade went down in lava. But how do Red and Jinx know he's alive? I guess we'll find out….. ;}**


End file.
